Bouclier
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Shield" par Dango-san : Un duel entre Lann et Fiona, écrit plus pour m'entraîner aux scènes de combat qu'autre chose. Pourrait être plus tard continué par une série de chapitres centrés sur Fiona.


_Auteur : Dango-san_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Bouclier**

* * *

Ça a toujours rendu Lann perplexe.

Fiona n'a pas sa rapidité avec les épées, ni la magie d'Evie, ni la force brute de Karok, ni la rouerie de Kai. Tout ce qu'elle a c'est son bouclier.

De leur petit groupe, lui et Fiona sont de ceux ayant joints les premiers les Crimson Blades, mais pas une seule fois Lann a-t-il battu Fiona en duel. Ça le titille. Lui, qui a choisi d'abandonner le bouclier et a prouvé à beaucoup que c'était le bon choix à faire. Tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est d'une autre épée, et personne n'y trouve à redire au vu de ses résultats sur le champ de bataille. Les Fomors lèvent leurs boucliers mais ils ne peuvent jamais échapper aux lames de Lann.

Et pourtant, voilà une humaine ordinaire qui brandit un bouclier infranchissable pour Lann. Ça l'énerve. Il peut la traiter de couarde. Il l'a déjà certainement fait, mais a immédiatement regretté son excuse puérile pour se mettre à attaquer sans relâche –il a évidemment fini par perdre.

Comme avec tous leurs duels, ça finit toujours par la défaite de Lann. Il boude alors pour le reste de la journée tandis que les autres essayent de le réconforter.

Aujourd'hui ne sera pas pareil. Il défie Fiona en duel une fois de plus et la femme à jamais silencieuse le regarde et soupire. Evie prépare du thé pour Kai et Karok, ayant hâte d'assister au spectacle.

Lann sort ses deux épées et Fiona dégaine son unique lame courbe.

Plusieurs battements de cœur de silence. Ils se jaugent du regard tous les deux, essayant de prédire le premier coup de l'adversaire.

Les yeux violet clair de Fiona se plissent et Lann se jeté en avant à une vitesse hallucinante. Malheureusement pour lui, Fiona est habituée à lui maintenant et son bouclier est levé lorsque l'épée droite de Lann s'abat sur elle.

Gauche, droite. Plus de coups. Dans une tentative de dépasser la jeune femme avec son impressionnante rapidité, Lann ne s'arrête pas et va encore plus vite. C'est la limite de sa stratégie. Ça l'a toujours été.

Mais c'est là que réside sa force. Il a appris qu'essayer de prévoir les choses ne finit jamais bien pour lui. Il n'y a pas de moyen de détourner le bouclier de Fiona. Alors il choisit de le jouer seulement par son point fort aujourd'hui. Et pourtant le boulier reçoit chacun de ses coups, à peine ébranlé.

Fiona trouve une ouverture et son épée s'élance en avant –Lann saute en arrière pour l'éviter et se prépare à lui tomber dessus de nouveau une fois qu'il repose les pieds parterre. Mais Fiona part en offensive, courant vers lui, l'épée brandit.

L'épée bouge comme si elle allait s'abattre sur lui : Lann lève son épée gauche pour la bloquer –seulement pour se retrouver avec le bouclier tapant dans ses côtes. Il grogne, plus de surprise que de mal, et vole un peu loin en arrière. Il atterrit sur ses pieds –et s'il n'était pas surpris tout à l'heure, voilà Fiona qui coure déjà vers lui, le bouclier levé.

Elle n'était jamais passée à l'offensive auparavant.

Lann fait un pas de côté sur sa gauche dans une tentative pour atteindre le côté droit moins défendu de Fiona, et fend l'air dans sa direction. Mais Fiona repousse assez bien son attaque pour une seule épée, virevoltant sur sa droite pour mettre dans la figure de Lann encore une fois son bouclier.

Il débute son tourbillon d'attaques, essayant une fois de plus de dérouter Fiona.

_Plus vite ! Je peux le faire plus vite ! _Continue-t-il de penser, ses épées fendant l'air plus vite que quiconque ne peut suivre. Le bouclier est là à chaque fois et ce qui arrive à passer est rebuter par l'épée de Fiona.

_Je peux mieux le faire ! _Et c'est ce qu'il fait, poussant ses limites encore et encore –ses épées sont floues à l'œil nu désormais. Refusant de montrer une ouverture, rabattant chacune des tentatives de Fiona de contre-attaquer de son épée.

Ce satané boulier s'avance –Lann l'évite, se retrouvant à portée de Fiona. Il bloque l'épée qui s'abat sur sa gauche et se prépare à la pourfendre de sa lame droite –avant de réaliser qu'il n'a pas d'échappatoire face au coup de pied retourné qui suit.

Les coups de pied de Fiona sont une force de la nature. Pour être honnête, Lann préférerait se faire poignarder par un Fomor que de prendre un autre de ces coups de pied. C'est vrai : il préférerait se faire pourfendre d'une lame Fomor en cet instant –pense-t-il alors qu'il regarde le ciel.

Il entend des bruits de pas, de plus en plus forts. Il doit avoir volé assez loin, à en juger par le temps qu'il faut aux pas pour s'arrêter à son niveau.

Et son visage, encadré par de longs cheveux noirs, apparaît dans son champ de vision.

Sur ce beau visage, son expression taciturne habituelle. Lann plisse les yeux, embêté. « Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. »

« Tu vas finir par ressembler à Kai. » Elle lui tend la main.

Pourquoi est son bouclier si fort ?

Peut-être que contrairement à lui, elle a quelque chose à protéger.

Lann soupire et prend sa main inhabituellement douce.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Certes, cette fic ne dégouline pas de sentiments mais je l'ai trouvé intéressante et propice au fandom. Avec un soupçon de Lann/Fiona qui n'est pas pour me déplaire^^' Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
